Golden
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Won x Claire, one shot. rated M for Lemon.


**This is my first one shot, hope you like it :)**

_What a strange girl!_

Won wrinkled his nose a bit as the fair skinned maiden entered the shop, dropped yet another item on the orange crate he used as a counter.

"D-do you like this?" The woman asked sheepishly, her entire face as bright as the Red Grass she brought him.

She twirled her blonde hair in her pale finger, and her ocean blue eyes glued to the floor.

"Many thanks." He said, before squinting his already narrow black eyes at her suspiciously. "Why do you always bring me things?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"O-oh! I-I…" She backed up a bit, before whirling around on her heels, her work boots scuffing the wooden shaft's floor.

She hurried out the door, managing to knock over a box on her way out.

"Be careful, Claire!" Zack yelled after her, but she was already gone.

He chuckled a bit.

"What?" Won asked, turning his head towards the much bigger man, causing his black braided ponytail to sway under his hat.

"She likes you." He snickered, cracking his tan knuckles a bit before looking at the clock. "Well, I guess I should make my rounds."

Won dismissed him with a wave of his hand, thinking.

_Does she like me…?_

He shook his head, and took the red grass, turning to place it in his woven basket, along with every other thing she had given him.

He noticed how it was almost filled.

He once again wrinkled his nose. "Well it seems I need a new one." He stated, staring at it.

Flowers, grasses, mushrooms, bamboo shoots, eggs, milk, wool, even gold some times, pretty much everything he could think of had been gifted to him. She'd be bringing him something new, every day for the past two years, always asking if he liked it, and always running away after he responded. She wasn't much of a talker, but she was his only customer, nearly buying out his stock, and bringing him items. He had contemplated selling her gifts back to her, but even he wasn't that cheap. He didn't know what to do with them, though, so he held onto most of it. She had even bought his useless apples, and would bring him new ones to sell back to her. She was strange. Very strange.

The more she visited, the more he thought of her. She wasn't much to look at; that was for sure. She was short, and pale; her face usually red from working, and her hair a tangled mess. She didn't wear flattering clothing, baggy overalls, and a plaid shirt underneath, so he couldn't tell if she had a body, for all he knew she could rival the Harvest Goddess under those clothes.

He shook his head once more.

_What a strange girl…_

* * *

Claire ran as fast as she could, finally arriving at her farm. She collapsed onto the floor, laying down on her grass and looking up at the sky that was slowly darkening.

She reached into her pocket, taking hold of the Blue Feather that she always had on her. She bought it to her mouth slowly, running it slowly over her plump lips, letting it tickle her slightly.

She shut her eyes and started thinking.

She bought the feather about a year ago, the second it was available.

It was true, all the men of the village would probably say yes to her if she asked them. They were all her close friends, after all. She even had gifts from them on her shelves. Cliff's necklace, Gray's broach, Doctor's spoons, Rick's watch, and Kai's charm, everything they'd given her.

She even received cookies from each of them in spring; even Kai had them sent to her; all handmade and baked with feelings she just couldn't return. She bought the feather with Won on her mind.

She loved him.

It didn't really make sense, and she knew that.

For many different reasons, Won just wasn't a good choice for her.

For one, he was cheap, he was completely obsessed with gold, he wasn't open, and the only reason she even knew he was interested in women is when he called Karen beautiful, right in front of her, even pushing Claire to the side to give away something of his for free.

She felt a similar tugging on her chest, telling her it was time to stop her thoughts.

She held the feather up to the setting fall sun, letting the bright colors shiny though it's blue bristles.

"Is that for Won?" The voice made her flinch and she looked up, terrified.

"W-w-what?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

Zack laughed as he opened the shipping box, looking in and counting the items.

"I know you like him. And though he won't admit it, he likes you." Zack said as he packed the items into his bag, readying them for shipment.

When Claire didn't say anything he sighed.

"I don't mean to get in your business, but, you still have a chance at love, unlike me. I just want to see you take it." Zack said slowly, closing the box and pulling out the pay amount.

He walked up and handed her the money.

"I'll help out. How about it?" He smiled.

She sat up, and stared at him, not saying anything.

"I'll send Won here." Before she could answer, he left.

_Send him here? What does that mean?! To my farm?! Now?!_

She sprung to her feet, running into her fully extended house to shower.

_If…If he comes here…if he comes here…_

She couldn't complete the thought, her hands shaking so hard as she ran her fingers through her golden hair.

* * *

"Claire wants to see you." Zack said as he entered his hut.

"What? Now?" Won asked, eyeing him.

"Just go."

Won sighed, but got up, and made his long walk towards her home, feeling an unfamiliar pounding in his chest with each step.

* * *

She didn't know exactly what to wear, so she slipped into her black silk teddy she always wore to sleep. It didn't look too provocative, after all it reached her knees, though, it was a bit low cut, she could probably pass if off as a dress if she wore a jacket over.

She'd used her scented body wash, and good shampoo, making sure every inch of her was spotless. She was so nervous she'd scrubbed her skin until it turned pink.

She patted a towel over her damp hair, before resting it over a chair.

When she heard a knocking on her door, her heart jumped.

She slipped on her fuzzy black slippers, tying her wet hair in a messy ponytail as she opened the door.

Won stood there, his face turning red the second he saw her.

He looked away, his eyes darting to the place mat in front of him, reading 'welcome'.

"Hi." She spoke first, and though he knew her voice well by now, it somehow sounded different, confident almost.

"Zack said you wanted to see me."

"A-about that…" Claire blushed.

_No, being shy will get you nowhere!_

With a red face, and shuteyes she stepped aside. "P-please come in."

Won looked her over, before entering.

Her home was bigger on the inside than the out, and though there wasn't much, it was still very nice, very simple.

"Won…" She called out to him as he took a seat at her table.

"Yes?"

She blushed, looking away. "W-would you like something…to…to eat? I-I can make most things…"

Won's stomach growled, and he nodded.

She quickly went to the kitchen, leaving him alone to look around her home.

She was doing very well for a farmer, he was surprised.

Even her barn and chicken coop where completely remodeled, he knew she had all the makers, all of her field was filled with grass, flowers, and crops, not a single weed noticeable.

She had her life completely made, even had the big bed. So why hadn't she married?

"I don't know if you like this…or…" Claire blushed as she handed the man Curry Rice, and set down a plate for herself.

"Ah, yes. Many thanks." Won said as he picked up the spoon she'd given him.

He ate slowly, watching her every move.

"A-about w-what I wanted to say was…" Claire blushed, and reached her hand down into her teddy's pocket, feeling the feather.

"Yes?" Won raised his raven eyebrow and stared as she struggled to speak.

She couldn't find the words; only shut her eyes tight to gain some courage.

She stuck the feather out, across the table.

Won stared at it, confused. "So, you have a blue feather. I can't buy that from you." Won said, patting his mouth clean with the napkin she gave him.

"N-no…it's…it's for you…!" Claire's face was once again entirely red.

"A gift…? But I…" Won's words cut off as his eyes widened in understanding. "For me?"

Claire nodded her head frantically.

He was quiet for what felt to Claire like forever, before raising his head and smiling a bit. "Sure. If you want me to." A hint of blush covered his pale cheeks.

Claire's face lit up, and to much of his surprise, she pushed both their plates to the side, crawled over the table, and met his lips.

Won leaned back a bit, never having received a kiss before. It felt unfamiliar, hot, wet. He was already light headed as she opened her mouth a bit, sliding the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip, begging to explore the mouth that haunted her dreams every night.

Won's lips parted, and she darted in, searching every corner of his mouth, dancing with his tongue.

Before he knew what was happening, she'd seated herself on his lap, pushing her most private area against his crotch, and she was thrilled to feel the bulge that was beginning to grow there.

"I love you…" She whispered, as they broke apart for breath, her kissing began trailing down the side of his angled jaw.

_Love…?_

Her fingers shook slightly as they began to slowly work their way on his shirt, removing it.

His breathing caught in his throat, feeling her lips at his neck and her fingers at his chest.

He grabbed her hands, stopping them.

She looked at him, the lust so clear in her eyes he had to bite back a groan.

He grabbed the ends of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, causing his hat to fall off in the process.

Seeing Won's head uncovered was more arousing to Claire than him being shirtless. Her fingers danced over the top of his head, feeling the silky raven hair.

Won blushed as he gently placed his hands on her hips, making sure he wasn't crossing any unseen line.

Her body shuddered at his touch, and she leaned into him, pushing her breasts against him, and he could feel them so clearly under the thin fabric of her teddy.

She pressed her mouth against his as she grinded against him, earning a lustful groan.

She smiled against his lips, and slowly rocked her hips into him.

Won bit her lower lip suddenly, causing her to yelp in surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her as he stood.

She was surprised at his strength, considering he was no more than 2 inches taller than her, but he stood there, her legs wrapping around his hips, her arms around his neck.

He kissed her frantically, moving her to the bed, before falling against it, his back hitting the sheets.

She blushed as she felt his hands wonder down her back, towards her front, and cuffing her waist.

She straddled him again, and she leaned down, her lips meeting his in a battle for dominance that she was winning, not that Won was putting up much of a fight.

"M-may I…?" He asked, pulling slightly on her teddy.

Claire blushed, but nodded, and he lifted it, over her head, and tossed it aside, next to his shirt.

She was breathtaking.

Without much thought he sat up, and kissed the curve of her neck, his hands wondering over her figure slowly.

She trembled as his fingers explored places no one had touched before.

He reached around her, and unhooked her bra in one smooth motion.

She jerked, and he froze.

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes as the lacy fabric slid off her shoulders.

His eyes stayed glued to hers in terror that he had crossed that line, and she hated him for it.

"I'm embarrassed…" She blushed, but let her bra fall, revealing her chest to him.

He let out the breath he'd been holding, before flipping her onto her back, earning yet another yelp of surprise from her.

His mouth found one pink nub, and he flicked his tongue over it, causing her to jerk underneath him.

"Nnn" She moaned, biting her lower lip, and placing her hands on his head.

His right hand wondered to gently pitch her free nipple, not wanting it to go neglected.

"Won…" She moaned, her entire body shuddering at the unfamiliar feelings racing through her.

Won grinned a bit, realizing just how sensitive she was.

_I wonder…_

His hand left her hardened nub, and wondered down, down, until his finger rested on the band of her panties.

In one swift motion his hand was inside, touching the soft blonde mound of her hair.

"Won!" She cried out as his long fingers parted her folds.

"Should I stop?" He asked, a smirk in his voice.

She wrapped her fingers around his forearm, but she didn't push him away, only dug her nails into the bare flesh.

He tapped her clit softly, and once again, she jerked.

He snickered a bit, massaging the erect bundle of nerves.

"D-don't laugh!" Claire moaned as she arched her back in pleasure.

He let out another chuckle, seeing her reaction, and Claire's whole face turned red with embarrassment.

"I-it's not funny!"

"You're so sensitive."

"I bet you are too!" Claire shouted, her hand darting out and grabbing at his crotch.

He groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, tugging at it slightly.

She stroked him, through his pants, causing a bit of precum to stain the inside of the fabric.

He hunched his head a bit in pleasure, before flicking the tip of his finger over her clit again.

"W-won…" she moaned, putting a little more pressure on her grip.

He bit his lip, hearing his name on her lips was turning him on more than he thought possible.

He lifted his mouth from her breast to kiss her, their mouths gasping and moaning out sounds full of arousal as their hands touched each other in ways they'd never been touched, places they've never touched.

He crawled over her, his hand reaching down, and his body weight rested slightly on the side, letting her hand work with his in between them.

"P-please…Won…" She begged, rocking into his hand.

"Y-yes?" He asked, as he slowly pulled his hand out of her panties.

She didn't speak, only grabbed the ends of his pants, and yanked them down, causing him to spring forth from in his boxers.

She pulled down her underwear, and opened her legs to him, showing him exactly what she wanted.

He looked her over, her plump pale thighs, her perky breasts, her face twisted in arousal. She was much more beautiful than he had ever managed, and she was all his, his to marry, to hold, to kiss, to touch, and his to make love to.

He placed himself right where he needed to be, and without hesitating, he pushed into her.

"O-ow!" She cringed.

"Sorry." He huffed, leaning over her and placing his hands on either side of the bed near her face.

He bent forward, feeling her pulse around his shaft. It felt so amazing, so wet, so tight. He could barely breathe.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, holding on until she was ready to let him move.

Won knew it must've been painful, which is why he did it quickly in the first place, giving her more time to adjust around him instead of pushing in slowly.

When Claire slowly nodded her head, he pulled out slightly, before pumping back in.

"Nnn…" She bit her lip from crying out in pain as she dug her nails into Won's bare back.

It hurt, but he didn't complain, too focused on the feeling that was rushing over him. The way her body welcomed him, and wrapped around him so well, as if their parts were made just for each other, they were made for each other.

He pulled out, and pumped back in, before slowly thrusting at an even pace.

Claire continued to dig her nails into Won. She felt like she was being ripped open by him, it was painful, very painful, but as she looked at Won, who's eyes were shut tight and his lips parted in pleasure, she wouldn't stop because it hurt, not when he was obviously enjoying her body.

Won kept at it, his entire body flooded with the intensity, and slowly, Claire began to feel it deep inside as well, and the pain was replaced with something that had them both moaning.

"Claire…" Won's hands cupped her face gently as he felt his climax fast approaching.

Her mouth attacked his, everything in her body aching for him, more of him, as if no amount of closeness would ever be enough.

"C-Claire…!" Won buried his face in her hair, moaning into her ear as he came, deep inside her.

She shuddered violently, and released along with him with a loud cry, digging her nails deeper into his skin.

He collapsed beside her on the mattress, breathing heavily.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke.

"You want to marry me…right?"

Won stirred awake, almost falling asleep beside her. "Huh?" He asked, shaking his head, his mind fuzzy.

"You actually want to marry me. Right?"

"Of course!" Won answered a bit faster than usual. He didn't know why, but he needed to make sure she was well aware of how much he wanted to be with her.

"You're sure?" Claire turned to look at him with sad blue eyes.

"Yes." He nodded, reaching over and running his fingers through her hair, letting the strands weave through his fingers.

"Do you love me?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes, of course." He answered, leaning in and touching his lips to her hair. "After all, you know how much I love gold." He whispered into her golden locks.

She giggled, and fell asleep in his arms.

**Even as a one shot, it came out kinda long, sorry about that... Anyways, tell me if you think I should make another. :)**


End file.
